


I Really Don't Mind.

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Gay Panic, I need more gay panic yu ok, It's pretty short sorry !, Just talk of it though, M/M, Masturbation, Oh boi Yu is gonna get into a big one, Post-Canon, Yosuke tries, subtle confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Kanji stared dumbfounded at the leader.“What is it ?” Asked Yu while drinking some soda.- “Did you just admitted you wouldn't mind if your best bud was jackin’ off at the thought of you ?”Whatever was Yu thinking of disappeared in a flash as he expelled the gassy liquid from his mouth.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	I Really Don't Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking into the old unfinished things i did way back and found this !  
> Remember that dialogue in P4 Arena when Yu said he didn't buy ahem “Nurses” for Yosuke because he felt bad if his face popped up in Yosuke's mind while he was doing his “business” ? Well a funny thought popped in my mind...  
> Don't expect too much out of this one, I'm kinda disapointed at how it tunred out but hey ! I could've done much worse !

Him and Kanji received their order at the Junes food court. They were talking about all of the crazy things that happened to them over the course of those 2 years. The TV World, the Grand-Prix, the Midnight Stage... Trouble seemed to follow them everywhere they go isn't it ?

“Say, senpai ?

_ Yes ?

_ Teddie told me something... Huh... Weird. He said that he was disappointed you didn't buy some kind of... magazine...? This one time around the Prix crap.

_ Oh. Well... He asked me to buy... well porn, for Yosuke that one time.

_ He knows what porn is !?” Yu shushed him, they were in a public food court !

_ “I don't think he does... But anyway I didn't buy it. I'd feel bad for Yosuke if I kept showing up in his thoughts every time he opened that magazine to... take care of business. Not that I mind, but he has his pride too. He doesn't need me buying him this stuff.”

Kanji stared dumbfounded at the leader.

“What is it ?” Asked Yu while drinking some soda.

_ “Did you just admitted you wouldn't mind if your best bud was jackin’ off at the thought of you ?”

Whatever was Yu thinking of disappeared in a flash as he expelled the gassy liquid from his mouth.

* * *

The rest of this hang session was... Awkward to say the least. But that was the least of his problem, he couldn't find the strength to shake off that comment, those words indeed came out of his mouth.

So it was somewhat weird to be hanging out at Yosuke's house right afterwards.

They were watching an action flick the brunette had been looking forward to. But for some reason, Yu's eyes were way more interested in watching the teen sitting next to him than the explosions. He said he wouldn't mind if this person right there would wank while thinking of him.

He traced Yosuke form with his gaze. He always wondered why he couldn't manage to get a date, he is, in Yu's opinion, quite handsome. Chestnut hair that probably smelled good, pretty brown eyes who could lose yourself into... A thin form with nice and long legs... A refined collarbone with a smooth-

The Fool caught himself staring while thinking those words. Was he... always this attractive ? The red and orange light from the movie reflected on his partner like a photographer's dream. The way his bangs caught it made every strand stand out, he could see every fold in his clothes, barely hiding his body, leaving it to the imagination of its details being the cloth-

"You okay bro ?" Yosuke turned towards him, Yu wondered if he was caught staring.

_ "Yeah. Sorry, I'm fine."

The brunette flashed a smile of relief. _Was his smile always that nice ?_ He thought back to the previous year, and certain comments rushed back to him :

"Well you do seem to be great with your hands-" "You're special to me you know." "There is a lot I'm grateful for from this past year, but the biggest thing... I think it was that I met you."

Thinking of all of this now... His heart... Fluttered. Especially that last one. He remembers being so happy to hear that back then. He raised an eyebrow as he clenched the clothing on his chest. He could feel his heartbeat pick up, like if after a ran for a bit in the TV World. Yosuke seemed to have noticed something was going on with his friend, and at the leader’s surprise, slid a hand behind his bangs on his forehead.

“Is it just me or you’re kinda hot ?” Yu’s misplaced mind caught in between fluttered hearts and compliments took the sentence in another context for a second, rising his temperature further. The fact that he could feel the brunette gentle slender but strong fingers on his didn’t help in the slightest.

_ “I’m fine… I’ll just take a layer off…” To the ex-leader’s secret disappointment, Yosuke took his hand off of him.

_ “Yeah you probably should.” After a few seconds looking at his silver friend, The Magician’s attention turned back to the TV.

As Yu took off his grey-blue pull-over, he found himself asking questions.

_What is going on right now !? Why am I so uncomfortable !? But I feel so happy somehow !? Why does my heart feel all warm and cozy !?_

Yu was an expert in terms of the heart. When it came to other people that is.

But when it came to identifying his own issues and emotional reactions, he had about as much experience as a goldfish does about breathing in the air.

So getting flustered over those (not so) new emotions created an internal chain reaction : The more he got flustered, the more he would ask questions to himself, the more he asks questions the more he is unable to answer, and the more he is unable to answer the more he panics, the more he panics the more he gets flustered.

It didn’t even took 5 minutes for the teen to dissolve into a mess.

The overreaction of his mind made his body overreact as well, turning red and having trouble to breathe, sweating and hiding in his collar for safety.

His partner sitting next to him noticed his distress and held out a hand to him after pausing the movie.

“Partner are you ok ?” He brought his hand closer to check once again in his friend. Yu, panicked but smart, as guessed that his overwhelming reaction was Yosuke Induced, and responded by pulling away quickly and hiding further. Sadly, Yosuke didn’t took the reaction well, and is expression of worry turned into hurt. 

“Oh… ok sorry…” The brunette backed off with an apology. A feeling of culpability gripped Yu’s guts, making him react before he could take the time to properly from a response in his brain.

_ “No- It’s ok Yosuke…” The brunette turned to him with his “what the hell” expression.

_ “Dude you are clearly not ok ! Want me to get you something ? I can carry you to the bed-” That last sentence induced a knee-jerk reaction from the Fool who absolutely didn’t want to think about princess carries and soft Yosuke scented sheets.

_ “No- no it’s ok- I-” His sentence was cut short when he felt a hand on his cheek, making him swallow his breath.

_ “Bro you’re _burning !_ Hang on.” Before he could object The brunette was already crawling up to him.

And in no time at all, the smallest teen was slipping his hands underneath his partner’s legs and back, lifting him up with a groan. As Yu lost his footing on the ground, so did he lost his abilities to make full sentences. His body went limp under the scorching heat he was producing and his heart rushing like a customer on a black friday at Junes. The bullets he was sweating was sliding under his clothes tickling his back and chest, as the sensations of his partner’s arm was burning his skin at the contact.

The leader thought that at this moment he was closer to death than any other time in his life.

His brunette and oblivious partner carried him for a few steps to his bed, where he took him down gently. As the grey haired teen sunk into the sheets, his nostrils filled themselves with the soft smell of orange, shampoo and cologne. As well as a raw scent that only used bed sheets could carry. All of those smells carrying the quite obvious Yosuke label on it.

Yu’s agony didn’t stop there, as his friend leaned over him and checked his temperature one more time.

“Damn it might be worse than I thought… Maybe you caught the fever Teddie had last week… I’m gonna get-” As Yosuke started to walk away in the bathroom’s direction, the silver teen grabbed his hand. The brunette, startled, looked back at him.

_ “I’m not sick Yosuke I’m just… flustered.” A beat passed, and the brunette’s expression transformed into his “Are you joking” face.

_ “Are you kidding me ? Dude- you had me so worried ! And why are you turning bright red all of a sudden !? It’s not like we were watching porn or something !” _Oooh._ Thought Yu. How close he was to the truth.

_ “Well actually… I got reminded of something earlier today.” The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Remember during Golden Week ? Before the Grand Prix ? When Teddie asked me to buy… magazines for you ?” The brunette’s face twisted in embarrassment when he caught on.

_ “If you’re just trying to make fun of me I swea-

_ No not at all ! So, I was reminded of that earlier today when Kanji heard it from Teddie and asked me about it. And… I said something quite embarrassing that Kanji pointed out.” Yosuke’s expression got curious, and he sat down on the side of the bed to listen better.

_ “Oooh what did you say ?” 

_ “Well first he asked why I didn’t get them for you.

_ And ?

_ Then I said you had your pride and you didn’t need me buying this stuff.

_ That’s true by the way. And ?

_ Then I said I said I thought it would be awkward for you if every time you opened that magazine to “take care of business” my face would pop into your head. But…

_ _Buuuuut ?”_ Yu gathered all of his will power and answered as deadpan as he could :

_ “Then I said I wouldn’t mind if you jacked off to me.”

The room was filled with silence for several agonizing minutes.

It was the same feeling when Yu would open the wrong treasure chest and the Reaper would pop out, yelling at everyone to retreat.

“I’m sorry I made it so awkward I shouldn’t have-” He was interrupted when his partner grabbed his hand. Yosuke had his eyes closed in an embarrassed expression, as bright red as Yu.

He then opened his eyes with a flustered but determined look. Staring at Yu dead in the eyes.

To the ex-leader’s surprise, the brunette leaned in, tripping Yu’s mind for a few moments until Yosuke’s mouth was next to his ear. The scent was stronger than ever now, and after another beat, his partner took a deep breath and whispered almost seductively in his ear :

_“Would you mind if I told you that I actually do ?”_

For a few heartstopping moments where neither of them dared to budge and had a fiery crimson color on faces down to their necks and up to their ears, the Fool wondered if he misheard that. He listened to it using his short term memory, nope, it’s indeed what he heard.

To break the silence, and break into a new phase of their partnership, he answered with absolute confidence :

“Not in the slightest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending ! I'm not the best I subtelty. Im just starving for more gay panic ok ?  
> It was pretty short sadly, I'm sorry i couldn't make more, I swear I'll get better, but I'm just so bad at writing gay panic, because i dunno how to solve them !  
> Non the less, I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
